Talron Fel
"Seriously guys, what a waste of time. I could have taken them all." "Guys, I'm gonna have to agree with the hotshot." "I knew you loved me." ''-Talron speaking with Chip'' A human male born on the core world, Coruscant, he stood 6'3" tall and was of medium build. A member of the newly formed Phalanx Squadron, Talron Fel is one of the best pilots around and he lets everyone know it. His current rank is Captain. Stats Overall: A+ A: S M: S C: B+ T: A G: C L: B Training He was a member of Phalanx Squadron from the beginning of their training. He was the best pilot from the beginning and was known as the best pilot in the school. At the end of training he had scored 35 kills, a school record. At first, he was extremely cocky and selfish, always sacrificing his wingman to save himself. Later he learned his mistakes as all of his friends betrayed him. He cooled down, remaining cocky but less so. His skill and new cool mindset brought him the rank of lieutenant. Ossarian Rebellion On his first assignment, Talron scored two kills although he claimed to be able to take the entire squadron. Later at the Battle Against Milaxian, he was first to receive his ace kill in the squadron. He is responsible for the survival of more than a few men at that battle. Operation Hunter Talron was instrumental in the success of Operation Hunter, as he helped to kill an enemy carrier in the early stages of the battle. He was the only Phalanx pilot to reach ten kills in this battle and was credited with killing two of Yesk Harskay's pilots. He was shot down by Harskay, himself. The Belkadan Incident Talron was the first to question whether or not the squadron was at the correct planet but after confirmation, he was more than a little suspicious. Once the oncoming enemy ships were spotted, Talron wished to engage them. He was only convinced to leave when Dragerien ordered him to do so. Talron was hit hard by the death of Aeric, as they had come to be good friends. Upon arriving back at Belkadan to destroy the unknown hostiles, Talron was the first to enter the fray alongside the DSFF. As he observed the deaths of more than a few allies and helped to destroy the picket ship, he found himslef thinking only of Aeric. He and Chip explored ways to destroy these seemingly invincible fighters and were successful in flanking one. He received a promtion to Captain the next morning. Arrival at Fatento His first reaction to the beautiful planet of Fatento III was elation. He had never been to such an empty, water-filled world. He settled in quickly and when he was called to action, he did so rested and content. The bugs were a simple task for him and he didn't feel them any more threatening than the Z-95s Phalanx faced on their first live fire mission. "Team Building" Talron unwillingly participated in Chip Daleson's first "team building" activity. He took the place of Chip as Nenner's partner in the activity. Talron got hit twice in the activity, while not able to land a single water baloon on anyone he was able to beat up Calvin Skorr right after Calvin was able to get his hit. Category:Characters